


Оборотни Лондона

by WTF_Kotiki_2021



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Kotiki_2021/pseuds/WTF_Kotiki_2021
Summary: Кипо оказывается отвергнутой людьми, а ее опасения отвергаются мутантами. Тем временем Волчице снятся сны об охоте, и о Кипо.
Kudos: 1





	Оборотни Лондона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Werewolves of London](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378324) by [mandaree1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1). 



Вы долго летите. Поначалу это захватывающе – гнаться за одним из самых опасных мутантов в мире, но вскоре становится ясно, что Скарлмейн слишком далеко опередил вас, чтобы поймать его с одной надеждой и украденной птицей. Вы все знаете, что так не выйдет. Вы все летите дальше.

В конце концов наступает ночь, и воздух становится холодным. Ты не видишь руку перед лицом, но летишь и летишь. В какой-то момент засыпает Бенсон. Затем Дэйв. Потом Мандю. А вы всё летите.

— Мы не собираемся его ловить, — говоришь ты, надеясь разобраться с этой темой.

Кипо это не волнует.

— Не сегодня, так завтра.

— Мы даже не знаем, куда летим.

— Мы направляемся за моим отцом. Этого достаточно.

— Кипо, птица измучена. Ты её так угробишь.

Ты едва можешь разглядеть, как она шевелится, руки ослабляют поводья. С долгим мрачным вздохом Кипо поворачивает птицу. И ты летишь.

— Что, как ты думаешь, эта штука ест? — спрашиваешь ты, пытаясь заполнить тишину. Странно быть тем, кто это делает. Обычно ты просто желаешь, чтобы в мире было тихо. Но здесь и сейчас тебе хочется, чтобы тебя слышали. Хочется, чтобы мир казался немного не таким большим.

— Креветок.

— Серьёзно?

— Ага. Они розовые благодаря этому.

Кипо гладит птицу по шее. Та напрягается – следствие долгого плохого обращения.

— Не волнуйся, дружок. Мы принесём тебе много воды и еды.

— Мы не принимаем фламинго.

— Мы принимаем фламинго. Смирись с этим.

Ты вздыхаешь и прислоняешься к Кипо. Это досадная слабость, но ты устала и вокруг темно – кто заметит? От Кипо исходит тепло и отчётливый запах собачьей слюны, не самое приятное сочетание, но и не худшее, что ты чувствовала, и вероятно, мы можешь заснуть прямо здесь и сейчас. И ты засыпаешь. И ты продолжаешь лететь.

* * *

_Тебе снятся волки. Это большие, слюнявые существа, как и положено голодным волкам. Инстинктивная – волчья – часть тебя говорит, что они давно не ели. Это плохо. Чем голоднее волк, тем он злее._

_На этот раз они не гонятся за тобой. В центре – связанная Кипо, такая слабая и беспомощная. Кипо – кожа да кости, но она выше тебя, и в ней больше мяса. Ты знаешь это. Логически. Не потому, что вы мерились, кто вкуснее, или что-то в этом роде. Это волчьи штуки, а ты давно ушла от волков._

_(Вот Дэйв – сочная, сытная еда, которую можно легко поймать. Если только он не старик. Тогда это будет Кипо.)_

_Ты открываешь рот, чтобы что-то сказать, хотя ни в чем не уверена, и издаёшь вой. Ты не Волчица – ты волк. А Кипо – это звонок на обед._

_Кипо открывает рот и кричит. Звук похож на крик фламинго._

* * *

Уже почти рассвет, когда ты просыпаешься, крепко цепляясь за руку Кипо. Та не замечает. Она выглядит измученной и смотрит прямо перед собой. Её глаза почти чёрные как смоль, зрачки расширены, чтобы видеть в темноте. Ободки радужек тёмно-фиолетовые.

Ты вздрагиваешь, и это не из-за ветра.

Когда вы все приземляетесь, люди из второй норы собираются вокруг гигантской дыры в потолке. Они выглядят настороженными и обеспокоенными, головы втянуты в плечи – что называется, волосы дыбом. Фламинго приземляется и тут же садится на насест с жалобным кудахтаньем. Кипо похлопывает его в последний раз, прежде чем соскользнуть вниз, за ней следует Мандю. Свинья визжит, требуя еды.

Вперёд выходит здоровяк. Ты инстинктивно ощетиниваешься. Этот парень не союзник. Этот парень пытался забрать Скорпиончика. Если бы он добился своего, Кипо и её отец никогда бы не воссоединились, просто потому, что это было правилом. Он тебе не нравится.

Судя по его ухмылке, ты ему тоже не нравишься.

— Итак, — говорит Хоуг, — вернулись, чтобы прикончить нас, не так ли? Даже не потрудилась притвориться, что ты не одна из приятелей этого мутанта, после всего, что он натворил сегодня? Притащила эту _птицу_ сюда.

— Эй, мужик, — хмурясь, говорит Бенсон. — Мы сами совсем не фанаты Скарлмейна.

— То-о-очно, и поэтому я должен поверить, что дочь профессора Оука просто волшебным образом появилась после десятидневного отсутствия живой и невредимой всего за несколько _минут_ до того, как вломился зверь, и это было какое-то безумное совпадение?

Он наклоняет голову к пурпурному меху на руке Кипо, которая вернулась к первоначальному размеру, но ещё до конца не решила, хочет она выглядеть по-человечески или нет.

— Это _Скарлмейн_ дал тебе это взамен? Или это было ещё в доме?

Кипо вздрагивает, смущённо схватившись за запястье.

— Хоуг, я бы никогда не предала нору! Ты это знаешь. Все здесь это знают. – Её глаза начинают изучать толпу, сосредотачиваясь на тех девушках, которые были раньше. — Ашер? Далия?

Ашер и Далия обмениваются взглядами. Ты недостаточно хорошо их знаешь, чтобы понять, кто из них открывает рот, чтобы заговорить.

— Это... больно?

— Что? Нет! Это просто…

— Похоже... на мех _мутанта_.

Другая девочка вздрагивает.

— Кипо, что с тобой случилось?

Ты скалишь зубы, делая шаг вперёд. Тебе тоже не нравятся эти девчонки, но ты понимаешь, что это в основном из-за мелочей.

Просто было _нечестно_ , что Кипо знала их так хорошо и так долго и тоже обнимала их. Вот и всё. И если бы они были достаточно храбрыми, чтобы взглянуть на неё, понимая, что она не совсем человек, вместо того, чтобы бежать, а это больше, чем вы могли сделать – ну, это ещё одна причина. Они слабые. У них нет рефлексов борьбы или бегства, как у хороших воинов. Они просто _стоят там_.

— Вдруг мы опытные мутанты, так, что ли?

Одна из девчонок вздрагивает, хватая другую за руку. Голос у неё дрожит.

— Я не знаю. Я просто не знаю, понимаешь? Это _неестественно_.

Кипо вздрагивает, как от пощёчины. Она смотрит, раскрыв рот, с глазами, полными слёз.

— Я... мне очень жаль, — говорит она. Затем поворачивается к Хоугу, который улыбается, словно выиграл.

— Я никогда не откажусь от своих людей. Я буду здесь, если я тебе понадоблюсь. Я найду для тебя всю еду, медикаменты и…

— Это не поверхность, детка, — отвечает Хоуг. — У нас есть всё, что нам нужно.

Ты делаешь ещё один шаг вперёд, рыча, но Бенсон кладёт тебе руку на плечо.

— Хорошо, — сдавленно говорит Кипо. — Но когда... если... я тебе понадоблюсь... Я всегда буду рядом, ладно?

Она снова поворачивается к птице и нежно её поглаживает.

— Думаю, ты можешь дать мне быстрый толчок, девочка?

— А как насчёт нас? — быстро спрашиваешь ты, хотя это не твоя забота, что думает или чувствует фламинго.

— Я не буду просить тебя...

— Кипо, — говоришь ты удивительно терпеливо, — я не останусь с этими кротолюдами. Я останусь со _своим_ кротолюдом.

Бенсон усмехается и делает Хоугу ручкой, явно приводя того в ярость.

— Если это и есть жизнь в норе, тогда я с поверхностью в любой день.

— Да уж! — добавляет Дэйв. – И забудем о безопасности и регулярном питании! Какой удар!

Никто не мешает вам сесть на птицу, – даже птица, — что, честно говоря, самое ужасное из всего. На прощание ты рычишь на них. «Трусы», — думаешь ты, зная, что поступила бы так же, если бы тебе представили такие же доказательства. Это проще, чем признать, что у них есть основания бояться. _Слабые. Мягкотелые._

— Они меня ненавидят, — говорит Кипо тихо, и ты чувствуешь, как она дрожит рядом.

— Они тебя не ненавидят, — возражает Бенсон. — Им просто нужно время привыкнуть. А потом они встретят тебя дома с распростёртыми объятиями и _множеством_ извинений.

— Это ещё хуже, — вот уже и слёзы беспорядочно катятся по щекам Кипо. — Они меня _боятся_.

Твои пальцы впиваются в перья, и ты с какой-то странной опустошённостью наблюдаешь, как Бенсон качается на спине фламинго, чтобы обнять Кипо. Она часто плакала из-за мелочей, но ты впервые слышишь, как она говорит об этом вслух. Рыдания причиняют тебе боль больше, чем рана. Ты хочешь выть – не радостным воем найденной добычи, а заунывным. Тем, который смутно напоминал о фигуре отца, когда он узнал, что его товарищ по стае скончался. Печально. Значимо.

Но ты не волк.

Ты _Волчица_ и тоже не знаешь, как помочь; так что ты сидишь и смотришь и желаешь что-то понять лучше.

* * *

Птица переносит вас в небольшое место с корявыми ветками. Ты смутно понимаешь, что это, вероятно, какой-то куст, большой, как одуванчики, трава и Мега-псы. На земле свежая лужа, и ты её проверяешь. Ты морщишься и говоришь как есть: если никто не против немного слюней, то это дождевая вода, годная для питья. На лице Бенсона сменяются пять оттенков зелёного.

Затем следует разбить лагерь. Ты карабкаешься и поднимаешься, сгибая ветви вниз своим скудным весом. Ты связываешь их, когда можешь; ломаешь их, когда тебе нужно. Ты окружаешь самодельную хижину оставшимися палками, слишком маленькими, чтобы привлечь Мега-псов. Если они придут, у вас будет время. Немного, но достаточно, чтобы нырнуть в кусты. В таком месте это действительно лучшее, на что можно надеяться.

Ты не боишься. Бывало и хуже.

Кипо безутешна во время ужина. Ты пытаешься делать мелочи, которые обычно заставляют её улыбаться – поделиться с ней самой большой ногой насекомого, самой мягкой делянкой мха, Скорпиончиком, чтобы она могла спать с ним, чувствуя себя в безопасности. Ничего не работает. «Ладно», думаешь ты и ловишь маленькую рыбку, оставив её на ветру. Если ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать, возможно, _они_ смогут. Ты сворачиваешься калачиком рядом с Кипо и ждёшь.

* * *

_Тебе снятся волки. На этот раз ты волк. Тебе тошно видеть под собой пушистые лапы и торчащую вперёд огромную морду. У тебя на шее кольцо из ромашек, как ошейник. Это ужасно. Ты ужасна._

_(Это то, чем ты когда-то отчаянно хотела стать.)_

_Добыча – Хоуг. Он довольно быстр для кротолюда, ныряет под ветки и вокруг стволов, но никто не может сравниться с голодным волком. Вскоре ты и стая окружаете его._

_— Я должен был догадаться, — с горечью до конца говорит Хоуг. – Вы чудовища, все вы!_

_Ты рычишь, оскалив зубы. Тебя не особо заботит, что думает кротолюд – в конце концов, он просто мясо для обеда, – но ты ненавидишь то, как он говорит. Этот хнычущий тон... Без разницы. В любом случае, он скоро будет костями._

_Ты прыгаешь на него, только чтобы почувствовать, что тебя отбрасывает в сторону. Теперь волчица над тобой – не свирепая или злая, а испуганная и умоляющая. Её глаза ярко-фиолетовые._

_— Не ручайся за него! – щёлкаешь ты клыками. — Он нас обеих держал за шкуры!_

_Глаза Хоуга загораются чем-то слабым и искажённым. Чем-то вроде надежды._

_— Не её. Нет, если с ней я буду в безопасности._

_— Отличная попытка! – ты-волк закатываешь глаза. — Она часть моей ста..._

_Мех полосами падает с её лица, падая вокруг тебя, как конфетти. Быстро появляется новый мех – пурпурный, пятнистый и совсем-совсем другой. Существо с пурпурными глазами обнажает свои когти, впиваясь ими в твои плечи. Пасть с острыми зубами широко раскрывается, чтобы проглотить тебя целиком._

_Ты кричишь её имя._

* * *

— КИИИПООООО!

Ты скатываешься по зарослям мха, отчаянно ища Скорпиончика. Кипо неохотно садится, прижимая посох к груди, как плюшевого мишку. Бенсон поднимает голову, видит гигантского Кота-лесоруба, шагающего к вашему лагерю, и снова роняет голову на землю. Дэйв продолжает храпеть.

— Утра, Ямьян, — говорит Кипо, протирая глаз. – Надеюсь, атака не затронула ваших кошек?

— Какая атака? — спрашивает Молли, которая идёт рядом с главой.

Ты встаёшь, сгорбившись. Тебе неловко от того, что испугалась.

— Скарлмейн атаковал нору.

Молли морщит нос.

— Так вот почему появились все эти птицы? Я думала, что они просто собираются на добычу.

— Они едят креветок.

— Креветки _очень_ вкусные. Я уже немало сражалась за них.

Ямьян прочищает горло. Его фиолетовые глаза широко раскрыты и в них заметно волнение.

— Кипо, где Пьер? Я не могу больше ждать. Моему любимому жучку нужны домашние животные.

— О, точно, — Кипо указывает в сторону ещё спящих мега-мутантов. — Он отлично поработал, чтобы доставить меня домой, поэтому мы разрешили ему перекусить на собаках в качестве особой награды.

Ямьян прижимает уши.

— Мой драгоценный мальчик. С этими слюнявыми дворнягами. Ты _оставила его_ с этими слюнявыми дворнягами?

— Он был хорошим мальчиком и заслужил угощение!

— Он ушёл без нас, — говоришь ты, полагая, что это может немного ослабить напряжение. Не то чтобы по _их_ вине зверь выбрал новый дом.

— Я должен был знать лучше, — ворчит Кот-лесоруб, проводя лапой по лицу. — Даже я не могу удержать моего Пьерчика подальше от такого лакомого кусочка, как стая собак.

— Он вернётся, когда запах станет слишком сильным, — успокаивает его Молли, сочувственно гладя по спине. Она делает паузу и прищуривается. — Эй, человек, что с твоей рукой?

Кипо почти инстинктивно смотрит вниз и стонет:

— Ой, _да ладно_.

— Мех никогда раньше не держался так долго, — комментирует Бенсон, не вставая с мха. — Если только он не исчезал, пока вы спали?

— Понятия не имею, — признаётся Кипо, глядя на тебя, приподняв брови.

Ты пожимаешь плечами, осторожно разглядывая мех:

— Я ничего не заметила.

Молли смотрит на Ямьяна:

— Что думаешь?

— Не знаю, — он с любопытством потирает подбородок. – Дай-ка мне руку.

Кипо вздыхает и позволяет ему бережно подержать свою руку между его пушистыми серыми лапами. Ямьян мычит и бормочет над рукой, как будто это какая-то сложная концепция.

— Дай-ка я попробую кое-что, — бормочет он; а затем с большой точностью тыкает в самый центр ладони Кипо. Её пальцы подёргиваются, мех удлиняется, и из пальцев вылезают когти, которые только что преследовали тебя в кошмарах. Ты тяжело сглатываешь.

— Хорошо, я скажу это, — говорит Молли, её глаза практически вылезают из орбит. — Это кошачья лапа!

Ямьян опускает руку Кипо и крепко обнимает её, от души смеясь.

— Я _знал_ , что ты мне нравишься по какой-то причине! Что ты делаешь, прячась за этой человеческой шкуркой? Дай своей кошке свободу!

— Я – человек, — слабо говорит Кипо. — И вроде как... и то, и другое? Наверное? Я ещё работаю над этим.

— Жаль, — отвечает он, пожимая плечами. — Когда ты освободишься из этого маленького мясного мешка, тебе надо будет зайти в деревню, хорошо? У нас будет такая потрясающая вечеринка, которая войдет в легенды!

— Новый товарищ! — добавляет Молли. — Прояви храбрость, и мы, может быть, подумаем, чтобы достать тебе топор!

— Не хочу разочаровывать, но я не знаю, стану ли когда-нибудь полностью… кем угодно, — Кипо колеблется. — Я даже не уверена, хочу ли.

— Не волнуйся, котёнок, — Ямьян крепко хлопает её по спине. — Кошки не сдаются. Если в твоей человеческой оболочке есть одна, она не будет долго прятаться.

— Это... не утешает.

— Так и будет!

— Зловеще звучит, — бормочет Дэйв, переворачиваясь.

* * *

_Тебе снятся кошки._

_Ты Волчица, а не волк. Позади тебя тени кошек: у них короткие морды, но острые зубы, толстые лапы и столь же мощные когти. Это страх, но это другой страх, более знакомый. Что-то вроде предательства и любви._

_Ты бежишь, пока не вынуждена сделать паузу, чтобы перевести дух, и в этот момент что-то гладкое и отчётливо пурпурное выходит из пустоты. Оно не похоже на других – оно яркое, резкое и очень, очень умное. Когти впиваются в мягкий мох, когда оно подбирается ближе. Слюна свисает из его пасти._

_И каким-то образом..._

_Каким-то образом..._

_Тебе больше не страшно._

_Ты берёшь Скорпиончика, крутишь его и наставляешь заострённый конец в сторону кошки._

_— Ты не она, — убеждённо говоришь ты. — Кипо не может преследовать кого-нибудь милого, а я ношу её заколку._

_И оно с рёвом бросается на тебя._

* * *

Ты просыпаешься от звука ломающегося дерева.

На короткую, ужасающую секунду тебе кажется, что напали собаки. Ты почти готова издать предупреждающий крик, когда понимаешь, что звук идёт сверху, а не снизу. От прикосновения к краю твоей шкуры ты переводишь взгляд на Мандю, который умоляюще фыркает на тебя, указывая пятачком на ветки. Ты успокаивающе гладишь его и передаёшь Скорпиончика.

Ты срезаешь путь, затем обходишь ствол. Ты можешь различить сверчков вдалеке, но не совсем уверена, тоже ли они Мега и просто далеко или маленькие и поблизости. Но рычание близко. Рычание – это не от Мега. Это всё Кипо.

Ладно. Может, это маленькая Мега.

Когтистые руки безжалостно бьют по твёрдому дереву, снова и снова. Мех укрыл обе руки Кипо, открыв дикие лапы. С её губ срывается приглушенное ворчание.

«Опасность», — думает волк.

«Друг», — думает Волчица.

— Что ты творишь? – спрашиваешь ты.

Кипо пищит и прыгает на ветку наверху, цепляясь за неё, словно от этого зависит её жизнь. Она прижимается к дереву, когда ты наступаешь на ветку, на которой Кипо только что была. Ветка достаточно прочная, чтобы выдержать тебя.

— Я знаю, что ты там, — говоришь ты, зная, что Кипо пытается спрятаться. — Правило один-пять; если собираешься тренироваться, будь готов к настоящей стычке с теми, кто тебя услышит.

Кипо отключается и приземляется с мягким шумом. Она держит руки за спиной, но они такие большие, что всё равно выглядывают наружу. Её глаза, нервно мигающие, тёмно-фиолетового цвета.

— Извини, Волчица.

— Мы должны держаться вместе. Это опасное место для одиночки.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Просто... дай мне минутку.

Она ворчит и напрягается, тщетно пытаясь сделать… что-то.

Ты моргаешь на неё.

— У нас нет всей ночи, Кипо. Нам обеим нужно поспать.

— Я пытаюсь!

— Пытаешься сделать _что_?

— Избавиться от этих штук!

— О, — говоришь ты, не совсем понимая, что с этим делать. — Так поэтому…

— Они продолжают появляться, — выпаливает Кипо, наполовину про себя. — Я просто подумала, что, может быть, если устроить им тренировку, они... Хотя не знаю, почему я так беспокоюсь! Эти _штуки_ не исчезают, когда я захочу. Это всё равно, что просить Дэйва быть определённой формы.

Ты слегка наклоняешь голову.

— Это не «штуки». Это лапы.

— В этом и проблема, не так ли? — Кипо усмехается. — Они неестественные. Я не естественная. Я слишком мутант для людей и слишком человек для мутантов. Никто из них не может принять меня как есть. И кто может их винить?

— Кипо, я…

— Ты вздрагиваешь, когда видишь меня такой. Я знаю. Так что не притворяйся, что это нормально.

Ты хмуришься, ненавидя, когда тебя прерывают.

— У меня свои проблемы. Но ты не то, что люди должны «принимать». Ты Кипо. Если они не любят Кипо, не всё ли равно, что они думают, что ты мутант или человек?

— Мне не всё равно!

Она вскидывает руки, и ты видишь, как недавно отточенные когти опасно качаются рядом с тобой. Но ты не боишься. Ты не позволишь себе бояться.

— Я всю жизнь думала, что я нормальная. А вдруг я просто какая-то... ошибка природы? — Кипо смотрит на лапы, и затем отводит взгляд. — Я всех пугаю. Даже тебя.

Ты делаешь глубокий вдох и касаешься лапы, и Кипо совсем-совсем замирает.

Ты переворачиваешь её лапу, изучая пятна, насколько можешь видеть их в темноте. Мех немного потрёпан там, где он так сильно взъерошивался в последние несколько дней, но ты можешь сказать, что он может быть довольно мягким, если с ним правильно обращаться. Когти острые, но не как бритва. Ты решаешься посмотреть Кипо в глаза, а фиолетовый такой красивый.

— Я боюсь их, — спокойно признаёшь ты. — Но я не боюсь _тебя_. И если они связаны с тобой... Мне не нужно их бояться. Не такими.

И ты осторожно кладёшь лапу на щёку, оставляя горло и спину до ужаса открытыми.

И Кипо, всегда чуткая слабачка, падает на колени, крепко обнимает тебя и плачет. А если ты тоже плачешь – то снаружи темно. Кто заметит?

* * *

_Тебе всё ещё снятся сны о волках. Но когда ты в них, то рядом с тобой грозный и верный ягуар._

**Author's Note:**

> Переводчик предполагает, что название происходит от песни Werewolves of London Уоррена Зивона.


End file.
